


Neck Kisses

by Danger_Zone24



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, I just wanted to write about these two, I’m a sucker for neck kisses, NECK KISSES!, The others kind of appear, but not really, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: 5 times Booker kisses Niles neck and 1 time she kisses his.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the people in the Book of Nile tumblr chat group.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile likes mornings and coffee.

Nile has always loved mornings.   


The sounds of birds calling out to each other, mixed with the sounds of her family - old and new - starting their day always brought a smile to her face. As did the smell of coffee that wafted through the bedroom.   


Some things didn’t change after years and years of waking up. 

Coffee in bed was one of those things.   


The person who brought it to her did change however.   


It first started with her father. He would gently shake her awake and tell her she’d better wake up for school. He’d give her a kiss and a hug before telling her to have a good day and disappearing out the door, leaving her to pick up the mug of coffee on her bedside table.   


Then it changed to her mum and brother when her dad had been deployed. They piled into her bed, drawing the covers up and around them, trying not to spill anything. In the winters they’d hope for so much snow that they’d be able to stay together in bed all day. Sometimes in summer if they were lucky, Nile’s mum would let them have a ‘snow day’ just because.   


Whilst Nile was in the army, it’d be hit and miss with morning coffees but sometimes one of her friends would get her one in exchange for her making sure their beds were ship shape and ready for inspection.

And now these days, it was Booker who brought her the ever important coffee in bed. He’d always wake her up the same way, hands roaming and kisses lazily pressed into her neck, the familiar weight of his body resting against hers. 

She knew she would treasure each and every morning she got to wake up like this, just like all the other mornings she’d hoped she’d never forget. 


	2. Mirror, Mirror

It didn’t matter if she was brushing her teeth or applying her makeup, he would always come up and wrap his arms around her. 

He’d rest his chin on her shoulder and meet her gaze in the mirror. He’d tell her she is beautiful and stunning in a multitude of languages, peppered between kisses to her neck. 

Sometimes he’d switch it up and quote things directly from Joe, just switching out the pronouns and names where applicable.

Other times he’d be too stumped for words, and just let his eyes and kisses do the talking so to speak. Willing and hoping she understood what he was trying to say.

She always did, because her eyes always shone with love when he looked at her. 


	3. Dishes Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker and Nile do the dishes. (Or at least attempt to)

Grumbling Booker stomped into the kitchen and dumped a load of plates into the sink, “Stuck doing the dishes again.”  


”Well, I wasn’t the one who lost at paper scissors rock against Nicky. Again,” Nile replied throwing a tea towel at Booker, “One of these days you’re going to realise he always does paper and you always do rock.”

”Why don’t you play against him than?” Booker groaned, flicking the towel at Nile. 

Laughing she jumped out of the way, “And deny him the joy of winning against you? Besides doing the dishes is fun!”

“Oh really? Since when?”

”Since forever. Because you can do stuff like this...”

A wave of soapy warm water hit Booker in the chest. Growling he reached around Nile, caging her in and started splashing her with water as she wriggled and giggled.

Soon she was out of his arms and flicking him with the towel she’d commandeered off him. Booker couldn’t hold the frown on his face and soon he was laughing along with her. Soap and water flew everywhere as the two of them tried to get the better of the other.

”If you two flood another kitchen, I swear I’ll make you both do all the shit jobs,” Andy yelled out after a while.

With one last towel flick and splash of water, the two youngest members settled down and actually started to wash and dry the dishes properly.

“She’s a spoil sport,” Nile whispered to Booker, bumping his hip with hers.

Chuckling he threw an arm around her shoulders and drew her in close. Bending down he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “She really isn’t, considering how many times we’ve gotten away with this.”


	4. Dancing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else do you do if you get caught in the rain?

Booker always wanted to know what the deal was with dancing or kissing in the rain. He wasn’t quite sure how being outside in the cold weather could be considered romantic, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to at least try it once.

Especially after hearing Nile recount a story from her childhood about her grandparents. 

Apparently, or so the story goes, is that her Grandmother knew her Grandpa was the one when they’d gotten caught in some rain on the way to a dance, and they’d waltzed in the middle of the street.   
  
According to Nile it was very romantic.

Joe and Nicky agreed. 

Booker supposed it could be but he was a bit side tracked with worry about the fact that they could get run over by a car if he managed to recreate the exact story with Nile. 

But he knew though that he could just do it on a side walk and she’d be just as happy. So he organised as much as he could. Which was everything bar the rain. 

Everyone caught on to what he was trying to do which kind of ruined the surprise. Regardless he was happy to have a few extra eyes on the weather.

Which is how he found himself and Nile being rudely awakened at a stupid time in the morning and literally thrown outside into the pouring rain.

So with not much else to loose, Booker offered his hand to Nile and started to dance with her. 

And soon he started to get it. 

As he watched Niles face light up with delight in the street light, he forgot about the rain and everything else.

His world shrunk down to just Nile and that was all he knew.   
  
Gathering her up he buried his face into her neck, kissing her and twirling her around, knowing that he would definitely be doing this again if he got the chance. 


	5. Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun sets or sun rises?

“Thought I’d find you out here.”

Booker’s voice cut through her thoughts. 

Wriggling forward on her seat, Nile let him slide in behind her. Relaxing back into him, she sighed, “I’m not sure what I like more. Sun sets or sun rises.”

”I’m sure Joe could help you distinguish between the two.”

Nile chuckled at that and drew Bookers arms around her. Indeed Joe could, but he probably would start equating Nicky to the moon and try to convince her that sun sets were better. To which Nicky would chime in and say sun rises were obviously the best because hasn’t she looked at Joe and seen how sunny he is.

Or at least that’s what she thinks they’ll be saying. She isn’t quite efficient enough in their mix match of languages they tend to use when they get sappy.

She wonders what languages she and Booker will use when they get to that stage of their lives. 

Nile realises she said that aloud when Booker snorts into her shoulder and presses kisses up her neck. 

Regardless of what languages they’ll use to communicate, Nile decides that she likes both sun sets and sun rises equally as long as Booker is by her side.

  
  



	6. Down Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles take on what the group does when they have some well earned down time.

Nile thoroughly enjoys it when the group has a decent amount of down time. It was nice seeing everyone, particularly Booker, truely relax. 

From Nicky cooking delicious dishes in the kitchen, to Joe sitting on the kitchen counter sketching him. After a while Joe would hop down and help. If one could count getting in the way as helping. Nile did, because Nicky never failed to smile even though he grumbled at his husband. It was like watching an elegant dance when they moved as one around the kitchen. 

Qùynh could always be counted on to break out the music, either playing it herself or putting on records or cds, once she knew how to do so. The couches where always moved out of the way so she could have a space to dance if she wanted to. And she often did, pulling Andy into the middle of the floor and twirling around and around. Nile loves seeing the small smile playing at Andy’s lips whenever Qùynh reached for her hand.

Now Booker... Booker liked to read. Yes, he did read all the time but whenever the team had no scheduled missions he really let himself be drawn into and lost in whatever world he found.

Nile knew when he was like this, it’d be hard to get him out of the piles of books he always seemed to have with him. Not that she’d want to. She would happily spend her days watching him read. 

Seeing him stretched out near a window, bathed in sunlight and hearing him murmur to himself in his mother tongue as he translated the words on the pages... it was soothing to her.

Sometimes she’d scuttle over and give him a quick kiss to his neck as she wrapped herself around him. 

She’d always chuckle as a hand would fly up to his neck, pressing the spot she’d kissed as if to try and keep it there. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am knightryder24 on tumblr if anyone wants to come and say hello.


End file.
